Fed Dragon Dogs
Fed Dragon Dogs is the North American Deadly Alliance and the Modern Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Patriot Star and the CIA T.A.S.K Force as their Support Team. From rapper wannabes to streetwise federal agents, these crime busters fight in the name of the law and the beat, mixed with street brawling fighting style and federal agency trainings. Origins In the modern age of Antichthon in the 90's, Jake Bludrake dreamt about to become one of the biggest rappers and superstars in the American Antichthon. In order to become famous, he brought his crew from the hood and formed a musician band and started making songs at the recording studio. But when they heard rumors about the studio is being used as a front by the Hammer Battalion, the crew immediately left with their lyrics and then they were picked up by the federal agents as witnesses but they were just looking for a new recording studio. Unfortunately, they were forced to come down quietly with them as they received a witnesses' protection. After they were brought into the federal office building in downtown, the crew have interviewed to them and they had nothing to do with their involvement with the Hammer Battalion. All they want is to become the biggest rappers in the world but that would have to wait because they were not done yet as they have to stay in the safe house arranged by the federal agency as witnesses but they were confused with a bit angry and frustrated, thinking that they were criminals or something BUT they did a very small crime in the past like robbery, assaults, arrests and resisting arrests. But hey, that's life in the hood. As they were about to be escorted to the safe house, the office was under attacked by the Hammer Battalion and rampaging the place, looking for the documents stolen by Bludrake and his crew although they don't who took it until the crew realized that it wasn't their lyrics, it was the documents of their plan of mind-controlling song made those idiots who made up with the lame and stupid lyrics. Jake and his crew have no other choice but to help the feds and beat the Hammer Battalion before they find it, using with tasers, batons, small arms like handguns and MP5s and brawling fist-fights. After the brawl was over before they could reached to the evidence locker, Jake and his crew made the final interview about their leaving from the studio and accidentally took the documents thought it was their own lyrics. Their names have been cleared though but they have become more liable team when the Hammer Battalion's recording studio was raided successfully and arrested several members of the terrorist group. Following the raid, Jake and the crew has found a new name of the band as they called themselves "Fed Dragon Dogs" and the crew liked it as they became the greatest rappers in hip-hop music. They also became one of the top federal special forces unit to fight crime in the hood and the ghetto and wherever in the city in their own way. In the 21st century, they were introduced to the CIA T.A.S.K Force by the Patriot Star as their Support Team. Team Members Agent Jake "JB" Bludrake A blue Dragonkind is the team leader of the Fed Dragon Dogs. Jake "JB" Bludrake was born and lived in the ghetto where he was hanging out in the streets with a local street gang looking for hip hop and rock music for his likeness while avoid to get caught by the police which he started trouble with the law. Then, after he's done with his schooling at collage, Bludrake dreamt about to become one of the biggest rappers in the world and a superstar so he decided to form a band for making cool music and stuff at the recording studio until he and his crew heard rumors about the Hammer Battalion and left the studio until they were picked up by the federal agents, mistakenly as witnesses. But after he and his crew repelled the Hammer Battalion, he became the most reliable asset of the federal bureau and lead the team to fight crime while he'll keep staying out of trouble with the law. Randall "Strain Dog" Strapdogg The Anthro-Dog is one of the crew members of Bludrake's hip-hop band and federal special team. Randall "Strain Dog" Strapdogg was a failed rapper trying to make up good for the kids to stop using drugs which someone had already did and kicked out from the music world. Living in disgrace and shame, he was about to quit from rap music until he was cheered up and recruited by Bludrake form a band to become one of the biggest rappers in the world and this was biggest chance to get it right. He often listens to his boombox while it uses as a listening device, tracking and recording any conversation through windows and thick walls. And it has a small hidden satellite dish too. Stan "Spray Cat" Catwell The Anthro-Cat or Catling is the graffiti artist of the team. Stan "Spray Cat" Catwell who wants to be the best known graffiti artist from the ghetto but he works got attention from the cops when illegally painted on each property, from train cars to public place like in the park and advertisement board on the building. After evading from the cops several times, he was impressed by Bludrake who was looking for a cover artist and Spray Cat is the right cat for the job as he joined the band. He leaves a hidden mark for the crew so they can know what they've found or use it as an ambush point to bust some criminals at the back alley. Howard "Hoopin' Hare" Rabbitwood The Anthro-Hare is the one of the crew members of Bludrake's hip-hop band and the federal special forces unit. Howard "Hoopin' Hare" Rabbitwood who wants to become a basketball player for his home team and he has been practicing in a safe territory which he stay at the recreation center for a couple of hours. But when he won the competition at the basketball court at his home turf, Hoopin' Hare was denied from joining the home team due to his involvement with the street gang. Heartbroken, he was about to go on and quit basketball but he was cheered up by Bludrake and Hoopin' Hare joined the band. Dylan "H-Hog" Digghog The Anthro-Hedgehog is the getaway driver of the team. Dylan "H-Hog" Digghog is a joyrider but he steals some vehicle components for his lowrider car and racing car which he stole it from a car saloon overnight, using it for a illegal street race. Until one night, his ride was ended when he was arrested for his illegal possessions and grand theft auto and been jailed for three weeks. After his release, he continues his hobby at the garage where he has to start over again until he was visited by Bludrake who was looking for joyrider of the band and H-Hog joined his band. Now as a part-time federal agents, he drives his favorite GT sport car as his getaway car and a mini-bus as a mobile command post. Molly Micesteen The Miceling girl is the technician of the team. She's the only member who is not affiliated with the gangs and has been working with the feds for quite some time. Graduated from the academy, Molly Micesteen worked at the electronic division to track down known criminal individuals and uncover their e-mail addresses as part of the investigations. Following the repelled attack at the federal office building by the Hammer Battalion, Molly was selected to join Bludrake's team for her skilled computer technique and hacking. She's always often to stay out of the open for keeping her distance so she won't be disturbed while she's working. Nikki "Newtie" Salmdash The Lizardfolk-like Newt is the top dog of undercover of the team. Nikki "Newtie" Salmdash wants to become a singer of the show but her road to stardom was short-lived when her audition was denied due to her lack of singing voice. She was very disgruntled over her talent but she had a good lifestyle of living in a crime ghetto, hanging out at the techno club and fighting some trouble at the alley while she was heading home. Then, she was recruited by Bludrake who was looking for a female singer of the band and gladly accepted the invitation. Aside from her talent and as a federal agent, Newtie uses her streetwise skills of her undercover to get the information they need to stop their evil plan from happening. Mike "MC Monkey" Bananski The Apeman-like Chimpanzee is the DJ of the band. Mike "MC Monkey" Bananski was a best party DJ from the ghetto where he bought several good musics from the local store. He lives with his crazy aunt talking about women's rights and race rights and all he wants to get out of her apartment and moving to the big luxurious house of his own and that's until he was recruited by Bludrake who was looking for a DJ that someone can provides making music. Bobby "Big G" Garambo The Apeman-like Gorilla is the muscle of the team. Bobby "Big G" Garambo was a former gang member who was reformed after he did a bad thing in the past. But after his reformation, he was harassed by corrupt police officers who are threatening his family that he protects them. Tired of living their lives being threatened, Big G has to find a job to get a money for their lawyer until he was recruited by Bludrake who was looking for the band's bodyguard to keep those fans at bay. Now as a federal agent, his family is now safe and moved to a better apartment while corrupt police officers were arrested and removed from the department due to their extreme racism; he was very happy to see it. He's very cool and calm and he'll pity the fools who is trying to mess with him and his fellow crew and family, even trying to mess his big favorite van. Inspirations * Inspired from Saints Row video game series. * Themed with FBI (Federal Bureau Investigation) and Hip-Hop and Rap musics. * Pretty much similar after a fictional rock band from Saints Row 2 called Feed Dogs. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Support Team Category:Patriot Star